


Two Faces

by KatsInSpace



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Neal Caffrey is Bryce Larkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Collar office is finally able to see Neal for who he truly is. Turns out, they completely hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Bryce is Neal. Eventual Chyce. Will be using Bryce and Neal interchangeably. Also, Bryce may be a tad bit OOC. Small spoiler for the later seasons.

“I understand that your boss, the director of the CIA,” Agent Hughes started after calling Neal into his office. “Is now allowing for the entire White Collar division to know about your situation? And your alias too?”

Neal nods. “They are,” he replies, still in his Neal Caffrey alias. “Will this change anything?”

“Of course-” Hughes starts to say. “Your position as a CI will be changed. You will now be considered an equal to everyone else, although, you are still to follow Peter Burke's orders.”

“Wow, an _equal,_ ” Neal says thoughtfully. He acts as if he hadn't thought that was possible before. “You know,” he says smiling. “I always thought I'd just be a CI.”

Hughes looks at him curiously. “If you want, you don't have to act as your alias.”

“Oh,” Neal shakes his head, allowing some leeway for his alias. “You wouldn't like him. It's better if I'm still Neal Caffrey.”

“If that's what you believe,” Hughes shrugs.

“It's what I know,” Neal turns to face the door, starting to walk out.

“Oh, and Neal? Or,” he hesitates. “Bryce, whichever you prefer.”

“Neal,” he answers, slipping out of his alias for just a moment. “I prefer Neal, well, at least Neal does.”

“Right,” Hughes says, nodding. “Uh, Neal, I hope this won't change things between you and the division.” Hughes sighs. “But knowing what they're like, it will.”

“I appreciate the concern,” Neal says before turning to walk back to his desk. “But we worked together for awhile now, give them some faith.”

-.-Two Faces-.-

After Hughes had informed everyone of Neal's true identity, they got over their shock quite quickly. They still treated Neal, or Bryce, the same as they did before they knew. Sort of.

“So,” Clinton asks, standing at Neal's desk. “Are you Neal or Bryce right now?”

“Still Neal,” he says, taking a small break from his work. “Any reason you're asking?”

“Just curious to see who Bryce Larkin is,” he says shrugging. “Don't you get tired of being your alias 24/7?”

“I've been Neal for so long that it's kind of,” he paused, thinking of the right words to describe it.

“A second skin?” Clinton offers.

“You could say that,” Neal nods, agreeing with him.

“You wouldn't like Bryce Larkin,” Neal warns, giving him an apologetic smile.

“I can't imagine how bad _he_ can be,” Clinton shakes his head. “You're a pretty good guy, Bryce can't be too bad.”

“Trust me, Clinton, you don't want Bryce.”

“I don't?” He asks unsurely. The other man didn't seem to believe him.

“You don't.”

-.-Two Face-.-

Bryce Larkin had been Neal Caffrey for so long that he almost forgot what it was like to be himself. Being Neal for several years made it almost natural, as if he really is Neal and Bryce was just an alias.

So when they were asking for Bryce's help on one of their cases during the rare time when Neal had no clue, he didn't know what to do.

“Bryce?” Peter asks.

Neal just stood there, still as his Neal Caffrey alias. His expression was the same, lips pursed and eyebrows slightly raised while he was still looking away.

“Neal,” Peter sighs.

“It's been awhile,” Neal tells him in his usual light tone. “It takes time.”

“Even for a “legendary CIA agent” like you?” Diana quotes, raising her eyebrow at him.

Peter just sighs. “Fine, go home for the night,” he tells everyone. “And Neal,” he says to him.

“Yes?” He asks innocently.

“Just come in tomorrow as Bryce, information, personality, and all.”

“If you insist,” Neal says shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Bryce on the other hand, knew it was a big deal. It would take him some time to get back to being himself. And when he did, he knew that they wouldn't like him. So many people from his life as Bryce before he died hated him, even the person he cherishes most, so why would they not hate him? Everyone else already did.

-.-Two Faces-.-

Before getting back to where Neal, Bryce decided to go out and do some stuff that might help him. As Neal, he didn't have any clothes for Bryce, or anything for him really.

When Bryce went to the shopping malls, he almost waltzed right into one of the stores that would be more Bryce-like than Neal-like.

Bryce would've been in and out of the store, grabbing clothes that fit and looked nice but he stopped. He stood in front of one of the racks. ' _What was my size?_ ' Neal Caffrey wore tailored suits to the point that it made him forget his own size.

So Bryce lingered there longer than he had planned.

After having two bags of clothes – shorts, pants, and shoes – Neal went off to buy some of Bryce's hobbies. Mainly video games because he wasn't sure which store would sell anything Star Trek related.

While he was in the middle of getting some consoles, he was interrupted.

“Doesn't seem like your usual place of choice.”

Neal turns around. “Mozzie,” he says a little reluctantly. “What are you doing here?”

I could ask you the same thing,” he says, crossing his arms as Mozzie stares at Neal with suspicion and curiosity. “For all the time I have known you, you have never been one who enjoys games.”

“It's for a cover,” Neal informs him. It was slightly true. “Can you hold this for me?” He asks, holding out his two bags. “I still need to buy some more things.”

“Fine,” Mozzie brags his bags, starting to examine its contents while he trails off after Neal. “What kind of cover is it? One of _these_ kinds of tastes?”

If Mozzie were talking about Neal's tastes, he would have been offended, but he was talking about Bryce's. Who still didn't care.

“Is this a cotton shirt, and-” Mozzie gasps, horrified. “And _sneakers?_ Not good ones either!”

Neal just shrugs, not allowing Bryce to give him a weird look. Neal just grabs some consoles and gives a bunch of games to Mozzie to hold. He stands in line to buy it. If it were Neal, he would have been cringing to buy it, but he was using Bryce's money. And Bryce had a _lot._

“How are you going to pay for all of this?”

Neal says nothing, just taking out Bryce's credit card. He just looks at Mozzie, smiling.

Bryce wasn't one to spend money, Neal on the other hand, is. So while he was at it, he might as well get some cash on hand too.

Mozzie is about to comment when the card is accepted.

“Are these all birthday gifts?” The work says lightly.

“You could say that,” Neal says, giving a charming smile.

When Neal and Mozzie has all of Bryce's things, they start walking out the store before stopping at an ATM. It's been awhile so Bryce doesn't remember how much he had left.

“What kind of cover requires all of these things?” Mozzie questions. “And whose card did you take?”

Before entering his pin, the date he met Chuck, he turns to give Mozzie a wide smile. “It's mine,” he shifts his body slightly, blocking Mozzie from seeing his pin.

“You don't trust me?” Mozzie asks, offended.

“It's not that I don't,” Neal says, selecting the option to check how much he has in his account. “It's just that my “alias” doesn't.” Neal gets the receipt, his card in his other hand.

Mozzie's eyes widen. “Neal!” He exclaims when he sees the amount he has. “You've been holding out on me! Tell me again exactly _why_ we haven't been using this card before?”

Neal inserts the card again, entering his pin before taking out Bryce's card. He's about to insert an amount when he freezes.

“Neal?”

“I didn't because he was dead,” he said softly.

“What?” Mozzie asks, confused.

“And they're going to know I'm alive,” Neal flinches and angles his head down, allowing his hat to block his face when he comes to a realization. There were _cameras_ at ATMs. Chuck will know _and_ he will find him.

Neal enters the max amount before taking the receipt and money. He pockets it before grabbing his things and rushing money.

“Neal!” Mozzie calls out, running after him. “What's wrong?”

Neal still says nothing the entire way back to his apartment. He focused on keeping in the crowds and hiding his face.

-.-Two Faces-.-

“ _Now_ will you tell me what that was all about?” Mozzie asks, dropping the bags near the couch and collapsing onto it.

“I remember why I didn't use the card,” Neal explains.

“Which is?”

“My alias has a lot of people looking for him, some of which are not his enemies.”

“So his allies?” Mozzie questions. “I don't see how that's wrong.”

“Well these allies are bit dangerous,” Neal says as he remembers Chuck, Sarah, and Casey, and all the memories that came with them.

Bryce wouldn't really consider Sarah and Casey allies, not really. Chuck, yes, but Chuck might not consider Bryce an ally.

“Sounds like a lonely life.”

“It was,” Neal confessed softly, grabbing the bags and placing it on the chairs.

Mozzie stares at him curiously. “For how long?”

“Since he was 21,” he replies honestly. Bryce was 21 when he had his best and only friend kicked out of school.

Neal was organizing his clothes on the table, including his shoes. All his clothes that Bryce had chosen were similar to his clothes from his Spy Days.

It was drastically different from Neal's clothes.

“When did he “die”?”

“He was around 27.”

Mozzie looked surprised. “When did you have time for this alias, and how was I not aware of him?”

Neal stops for a moment. “His line of work made him very secretive,” Neal mumbles hesitantly. He knows Mozzie isn't going to like this. “But this FBI wants to revive him. Or at least just for the White Collar division.”

“What was his line of work?”

Neal says nothing, grabbing a stack of some shirts to bring into his closet. He needed to put them away. And so what if he was using it as an excuse to prolong in telling him?

“Neal?” Mozzie calls out. “I will not be ignored!”

Neal puts the shirts away in some drawer and closes it. He lingers there for a moment before sighing. He turns to walk you the closet door, marching toward his kitchen table.

“Sit down, Mozzie,” Neal says, waving toward the chair at the dining table.

Mozzie was instantly on alert. The tone of Neal's voice and him saying “Mozzie” warned him. “But I am sitting,” he says in an attempt to lighten the tension.

Neal just motions to the the chair again.

Mozzie hesitates before standing up. He takes a seat at the dining table. “What is it Neal?”

Neal sighs again, taking a seat in front of him. He says nothing, fearing how he will react.

“Neal?” Mozzie asks again.

“I lied to you,” Neal blurts out.

“Lied to me _how,_ ” he asks, giving Neal a distrustful look.

Neal clenched his jaw, looking at him with pain. Neal didn't want to let go of his friendship with Mozzie. While Bryce didn't really care.

“All this isn't for my alias,” Neal explains. “It's for my actual self.”

Mozzie kept giving him a hard look. “So you lied to me,” he said slowly, blatantly trying to keep his vo ie steady. “Since when?” He says after a pause.

Neal sighs, still looking at him with hurt. He feared that this would happen.

“Is Neal even your real name?”

Neal swallowed. After a moment, he slowly shook his head.

Mozzie huffed through his mouth as he rolled his eyes. He threw his hands up in the air as he stands up, taking a few steps away from the table.

“Moz,” Neal attempts to say.

“ _Don't_ “Moz” me, Neal,” he fakes a look of calm for just his next sentence. “Oh, right, sorry, that's not your name.” He breathes out again to calm himself. “What is your real name and what's his line of work,” he says after a moment, forcing himself to calm down.

“It's Bryce Larkin,” Neal explains. “And he works for the CIA.”

“I can't believe this!” He exclaims in disbelief. “You're one of them! My best friend is working for the _man!_ ”

“Best friend?” Neal asks softly.

“ _Ex_ best friend,” he corrects.

Neal stares at him with hurt. “Mozzie,” he breathes out.

“I want to speak to Bryce,” he says simply.

“Bryce is an asshole,” Neal tells him, catching him off guard with his curse. “You don't want to meet him.”

“Any last words before I go?”

“You were right,” Neal blurts out.

“Of _course_ I'm right.” After a pause, he continues. “What am I right about?”

“About the government, about how they ruin lives,” Neal explains. “Bryce Larkin used to be an innocent, nerdy guy in love with his roommate. But the government offered him a job and he took it without knowing how much it will change him. All because he thought being a spy would be cool.”

Mozzie stands there. He makes no move to leave or sit. “So why is all this necessary? Can't you just go back to being yourself again?”

Neal shakes his head. “It's been years since I've been Bryce. I have been Neal Caffrey for so long that it's-” Neal hesitates.

“Like you're Neal Caffrey?” Mozzie finishes.

Neal smiles slightly when Mozzie goes to sit down. Neal nods.

“Okay,” he says hesitantly. “I _guess_ I forgive you.”

Neal smiles. “Thanks Moz,” he exclaims, moving to hug him.

“And I assume you need me to go so you can become Bryce again?”

“I do, sorry.”

“It's fine, you'll make it up to me later.”

-.-Two Fold-.-

After Mozzie leaves, Neal goes to change his clothes into Bryce's. Neal needed to look and act as Bryce as much as possible.

Neal stares at himself once changed. It was weird. Bryce wasn't used to looking at himself in jeans and a t shirt. He was too used to having suits. He moves his hands to fix his hair to become more “Bryce-like.”

“Better,” he mumbles. He stares at himself again. ' _Except for the hair, I look like myself_ _again._ '

Neal turns and starts to walk and get the games set up. He catches himself when he realizes that he was walking the way Neal usually did. He forces himself to walk like Bryce. It takes awhile and he realizes that he must look idiotic doing it, but he eventually gets it.

It doesn't take long after playing video games and watching some Star Trek for him to start liking Bryce's hobbies again. He even gets Klingon on his first try.

An hour passes when he realizes that he's Bryce again. Or at least Bryce from his Stanford years. He knows that in order for him to actually _be_ Bryce, he needs to be the Bryce from his CIA days.

Referring to himself in the third person isn't really “Bryce-Like” so he still had some work to do.

He practices some training hy himself. It's weird and not as effective but instinct kicks in and he gets it. But to complete it, he needs the last things.

He moves to a hiding place that he had told no one of, not even Neal's friend, Mozzie. He grabs Bryce' CIA badge, handcuffs and keys, and his gun and silencer.

He looks up at his opaque reflection in the reflective surface. He hadn't noticed that his expression had fallen to the same, cold, and emotionless face from before.

If he were Neal, he would have excitedly exclaim “Hello Bryce my old friend.” But he's not, he's Bryce.

So he doesn't say anything.

-.-Two Fold-.-

The entire time Bryce was walking to the FBI building, he was on high alert. It's instinct for him. Being Bryce means he's aware of his surroundings. Almost nothing will be able to catch him off guard, and he's able to see many things. Observe the actions of people, and most importantly, trust no one.

Bryce is aware that the office will be shocked at his drastic change. But he doesn't care, they asked for Bryce Larkin, so they'll get him.

The receptionist smiles at him, expecting Neal, same as she does every day. Neal was an extremely nice guy, or at least he seemed that way. And thus, able to charm everyone, including the receptionist.

So when Bryce doesn't greet her back, like how Neal usually does, she's surprised.

Having to wait in the elevator with the same usual people, tends to make them go into their usual habits. Meaning they attempt to converse with Neal, but Bryce doesn't say anything. As he's walking out of the elevator, he's aware that they give him an odd look.

Bryce walks to Neal's desk, seeing a stack of cases for him to solve. He gets straight to work, unlike Neal, who usually slacks off for awhile before starting.

“Hey Neal,” Clinton greets, holding his coffee mug as he's entering the room.

Bryce doesn't say anything, still doing his work. Clinton stops, looking over at him. He takes a few steps back before turning slightly. “You've changed clothes,” he notes.

Bryce still keeps quiet.

“Okay then,” Clinton breathes out before moving back to his desk.

Having both the knowledge of Neal and Bryce allows for Bryce to be able to get his work done very quickly. And unlike Neal, Bryce is actually able to use the other's knowledge.

So what would have taken the whole day, takes Bryce only up until lunch.

Bryce barges into Peter's office, earning him a glare from the agent.

“What have I said about just barging into the office,” Peter says in an annoyed voice.

“Here,” Bryce says, deciding to forgo what he said. He steps forward, slapping the stack of files onto his desk.

Peter looks down, a bit impressed. He scans the first few folders. “You're done already?”

Bryce says nothing, just looking at him.

Peter finally looks up, noticing the difference in his aura. “I'm assuming you're Bryce, not Neal?”

“I am,” he replies, his usual hard and cold tone.

“Listen,” Peter says in a gentler tone. “Lunch break is in a few minutes and El would love to meet you. So lunch at my house?” He offers.

If it were Neal, he would have said yes, but he's Bryce, not Neal. “No,” he says firmly. Bryce turned to walk out the door. As he's leaving the office, he tells Peter, “I'm taking my lunch break early.”

-.-Two Faces-.-

Now that he was Bryce, he didn't know where to go. If it were Neal, he would have joined Peter and El and wouldn't have to worry about food. But if Neal still hadn't, he might have most likely gone home to make lunch, but Bryce on the other hand, wasn't much of a cook.

And whatever Bryce did usually revolved around Chuck. Even the little things.

So Bryce went and got some food that reminded him of Chuck. Of the times they were still close friends.

“ _Pineapple on pizza?” Bryce asked with a disgusted look on his face. “You like tat?”_

“ _What's wrong with pineapple?” Chuck blinks innocently, tilting his head a little in confusion._

_Chuck had finally been the one to order pizza for the both of them, and he had gotten ham, sausage, and pineapple._

“ _Nothing,” Bryce says honestly. “_ By themselves. _”_

“ _Don't diss the pine,” Chuck mumbles as he eats a slice._

“ _Fruit doesn't belong on pizza,” Bryce says, shaking his head as he sits down to join Chuck where he had been eating on the ground. He grabs a slice, plucking off the pineapple._

“ _Tomatoes are a fruit,' Chuck states. “And the sauce of made of tomatoes.”_

“ _That doesn't count Chuck,” Bryce, having finally taken off the pineapple, takes a bite into it. He cringes when he bites into where a pineapple use to be. “You can still taste it.”_

“ _Sucks for you buddy,” Chuck says shrugging before he takes another piece._

“I'll have two slices of a Hawaiian pizza and a medium soda,” Bryce tells the cashier as he's taking out money.

The cashier gives him an odd look but inputs the order anyway. “That will be 12.76.”

Bryce gives 15. “Keep the change.”

While waiting for his food. Bryce takes out his psp. It wasn't a gameboy but they didn't sell that anymore and Bryce had lost his long ago. Playing his psp, or games in general, made Bryce feel more inn touch with Chuck.

He pockets it and gets his food before sitting back down.

“I thought you looked familiar.”

Bryce looks up to see Mozzie standing there. Mozzie takes the seat in front of him and glances down at his food. “Pineapple? Really?” He asks in a judgmental tone.

Bryce doesn't say anything, he just keeps eating. He didn't have to talk to the other man.

“I should have known your taste in food would be worse than Neal's,” he says shaking his head. “Along with everything else, you're nothing like Neal's-”

“Why are you here,” Bryce cuts in firmly. He was kind of getting irritated at him.

Bryce knows why Mozzie is here. He's here for Neal, his friend, but Bryce isn't his friend.

““Why am I here” the man says,” Mozzie scoffs.

Bryce kept staring him down.

“What?” Mozzie asks after a short pause, slightly confused. “Something wrong,” he hesitates. “Bryce?”

“Yes, you're here.”

Mozzie gives him a confused look. “What?”

Bryce says nothing again, staring him down.

“You don't say much, do you,” Mozzie asks him, leaning onto the table and squinting his eyes at him. “Fine,” he says after a pause. “I can tell when I'm not wanted.” Mozzie stands up and turns away. He takes a few steps before glancing back.

Bryce could tell that Mozzie was trying to see if he would stop him.

Mozzie continues on.

-.-Two Faces-.-

Bryce gets back to the office to see Peter waving him to the conference room. It seems like they were going to start going over the case again.

Bryce walks into the conference room, everyone else already seated.

“Take a seat Bryce,” Peter says, waving to Neal's usual seat. Peter was standing in front of a board, one that contained all their evidence.

Bryce sits down in Neal's seat, grabbing the notepad and pencil to take notes. And he means actual notes instead of doodling.

Bryce records basic notes of what they're saying. And it seemed like they were going over evidence and suggesting things they could do to take down that crime group.

“What do you think Bryce?”

Bryce looks up from his notes and at Peter, the one who had addressed him.

“You haven't said anything,” Peter notes. “What do you think about what we came up with so far?”

“What I think?” Bryce asks. “I think it's stupid.”

His fellow agents give him a glare.

“What I _know?_ ” Bryce continues, ignoring their looks. “I know it's foolish and not well planned out.”

Peter crosses his arms, glaring at him as he purses his lips. “Then what do you suggest, _Agent Larkin?_ ”

“i suggest you get better training,” Bryce says, standing up to walk over next to the evidence board.

Diana glares at him. “And what makes you allowed to say that?”

“I'm not required to answer that,” Bryce tells her, not really caring about the question.

“We've worked for far longer than you have,” Diana keeps at it. “We have much more experience than you have.”

“Oh yeah?' Bryce asks, turning to look at her. “Care to explain why you're all moving in the wrong direction?”

Clinton stares at him with an unsure looking. “What do you mean by that?”

Diana glares at him. “And what makes you allowed to say that?”

“I'm not required to answer that,” Bryce tells her, not really caring about the question.

“We've worked for far longer than you have,” Diana keeps at it. “We have much more experience than you have.”

“Oh yeah?” Bryce asks, turning to look at her. “Care to explain why you're all moving in the wrong direction?”

Clinton stares at him with an unsure look. “What do you mean by that?”

“So you're really telling me that you didn't notice that almost half of all your evidence are all flukes?”

“How can you tell,” Peter says firmly, not liking to be undermined by him.

“Just look at it,” Bryce tells them all, looking at the board again. “None of it correlates to the gang's previous crimes. And while it's pointing to someone who has done criminal activity, this person runs in a completely different circle.”

“They could just be trying out new things,” Clinton suggests.

“No,” Bryce tells them. “It's unlikely, gangs and groups like them tend to stick to the same techniques with little to no changes.”

“So what's your plan on getting them?” Clinton asks.

“We have to compare them to the precious cases you have on them,” Bryce informs them. “We're not going to catch them using just this case.”

“What do you suggest first?” Clinton asks.

“Move all the false evidence to the side.”

“So what do we dump first?

“Not dumping,” Bryce corrects. “They might have slipped up and left evidence of themselves behind.”

Peter looked over at the board. “So what's fake and what's real?”

Bryce got to work taking off all the files that had been faked. Once he was done, only about a third was left and he was seated once again.

“ _All_ of that was faked?” Peter says in disbelief. “I can't believe it.”

“There goes all our suspects-” Clinton starts.

“Evidence-” Diana continues.

“And everything else that could have led somewhere,” Peter finishes.

“Someone grab all the evidence we have on this group,” Peter announces. After a few people stand up and leave, he continues. “What now?” He asks Bryce. “We're essentially back to square one.”

“Go over why this specific person was framed.”

The remaining look at him oddly.

“They don't pin their crimes on random people,” Bryce states. “They choose them for a reason.”

“Why did they choose this person?” Clinton asks.

“That's why you _find out,_ ” Bryce emphasizes slowly.

Peter sighs, frustrated at Bryce.

“You may be a “legendary CIA agent”,” Diana says irritably. “But that doesn't give you the right to be an ass.”

“Diana,” Peter attempts to say.

“Does the CIA give _all_ their agents training to be a jerk?”

Bryce stares at her, expression not changing. “Was that supposed to be an insult?” Bryce asks. “Because if it was, then you should come up with another one. It's nothing I haven't heard before.”

“Okay, that's enough you two,” Peter cuts in before Diana could continue. “Bryce,” he says to him. “We want to speak to Neal.”

Bryce gives Diana one last look before easily slipping back into his Neal Caffrey alias. They all could tell when it happens. His expression, the way he sits, the aura he gives off, _everything,_ it all changes.

Neal looks at everyone in the room and frowns in confusion. He looks at Peter. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No., nothing,” Peter denies. “What do you think about our data? What should we do next?”

“Wow,” Neal says in amazement. “You must be desperate to as me,” Peter rolls his eyes. “So, what do we have?” Neal looks at the board and frowns. He continues, pretending he doesn't notice. “Wow, is that all we have?”

“What do you have as a plan?” Peter asks. “Preferably using Bryce's knowledge too.”

“Well,” Neal starts. “Continuing on with what Bryce said,” he says, breaking character for a moment. “We find out what the framed victim did to the gang, that'll lead us to another investigation. And we retrace our steps and start over.”

“We start over?” Diana says with doubt. “That's the plan?”

“Yes,” Neal says nodding. “But this time, we know the scene has been tampered with. With that knowledge, we might find out more.”

“Good, we're getting somewhere,” Peter says with a devious smile. “For now, we take a break and head back to the crime scenes after. Neal, I need to speak with you.” Peter motions to follow him as he walks over next door to his office.

“Something you needed?” Neal asks after closing the door.

Peter motioned for him to sit.

“Uh oh,” Neal says jokingly as he sits down. “Must be pretty serious, what's this about?”

“It's about Bryce Larkin,” Peter informs him.

“What about him?” Neal asks reluctantly. He didn't want to go into details about his real self. Bryce hardly talked about himself and didn't trust anyone.

“I don't like his attitude,” Peter tells him. “He needs to change it.”

“Changing it would be pretty hard Peter,” Neal informs him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Neal sighs, starting to explain.

Neal had to tell Peter. He was both his friend and somewhat-or-used-to-be his handler. Neal would tell Peter the truth, for the most part.

“You know when Diana asked if the CIA gave all their agents training to be a jerk?”

Peter nods as he winces. He seems to not like that thought. “Yes, what about it? And sorry about that by the way. That was out of hand.”

“None taken,” Neal waves it off. It wasn't a big deal. “Because that's essentially what they do. They're trained to defend themselves, block off their emotions, trust no one, etcetera etcetera.” Neal waved his hand to emphasize his explanation.

“ _All_ CIA agents are like that?” Peter asks in disbelief. He looks as if he could hardly believe it. “I thought we were bad enough, I can't imagine how bad the CIA is like.”

“Oh not all agents are like that, some manage to hold onto their emotions and kindheartedness.” Neal's mind goes back to Chuck and Sarah.

Sarah was kind of emotionless most times and other times she tried, but ever since Chuck, she'd been a lot more kind and emotional.

And Chuck? Chuck was still the good hearted person he knew. Despite being the intersect, the CIA didn't turn him into a cold-hearted agent like everyone else. He didn't like fighting and preferred to be passive but still save everyone **1**.

“Which doesn't include Bryce I assume?” Peter asks before Neal nods. “Should I trust Bryce?”

“Depends on the situation,” Neal answers honestly, surprising Peter.

Neal thinks that Peter assumed that Neal would have said that he could trust Bryce.

“If you thought _I_ was a liar,” Neal gives a small laugh. “Bryce is a lot worse. But you could still trust that he would do the mission and not betray you.” Neal looks a little sullen and nervous. “I can't promise you that he wouldn't leave you behind or not let you die though.”

Peter looks at Neal with horror and disbelief.

Neal just shrugs. “Bryce mostly focuses on the mission rather than people's lives.”

“Mostly?” Peter looks unsure. “What's the exception?”

“ _Who's_ the exception,” Neal corrects.

“Fine, who's the exception?”

“I can't tell you that,” Neal will tell Peter almost anythig. They're friends and they trust each other, but he won't tell him about Chuck. “Bryce is overly protective of that person.” Neal shrugs. “Sorry Peter, that's one thing I just can't tell you.”

“Fair enough,” Peter suspiciously gives in easily.

Neal rose his eyebrow at him. “That's it? You're not going to pry?”

“Do you _want_ me to pry?” Peter asks him with a confused look.

“No,” Neal shakes his head. “No, it's just that you usually try to get me to talk.”

“Well,” Peter shrugs. “That's you, not Bryce.”

-.-Two Faces-.-

After a few days, the White Collar Division had made some progress. They retraced their steps like Bryce suggested and found some evidence that would lead them to the group.

Although, they still need to find more if they want to be able to actually be able to pin the crime on them and not allow them to get away with it.

But since they started the case, Bryce had not shown up at all. They all preferred Neal over Bryce. Which he had expected they would. No one really likes Bryce.

Neal heard what they say about that. It made his heart twinge in sadness for him. Neal tended to have more emotions than Bryce did, and was a lot nicer than him. So while it was understandable that they didn't want Bryce around, Neal couldn't help but think how lonely Bryce was.

“Be honest Neal,” Peter said one lunch break, back at the Burke family household with El. “If Bryce were given the choice, who would he choose?”

“What do you mean who?” Neal asks.

“Who would Bryce want to be?”

“Well, if you asked him,” Neal starts to answers. “He'd say Bryce.”

Peter and El looked a bit disappointed.

“But I've told you before that Bryce is a liar,” Neal adds on. “He'd want to be Neal.”

Peter looked surprised. “Really?”

“Bryce, your actual self, would prefer to be his alias?” El asked, completely flabbergasted.

“You make it sound as if you want me gone,” Neal says in fake hurt.

“No it's not that,” El says shaking her head. “It's surprising that you'd want to be someone else.”

“Bryce is lonely,” Neal confesses softly. “He doesn't show it but he's lonely. He's been on his own for far too long.”

“That exception of his,” Peter brings up. “Then what would Bryce choose?”

“He'd choose Bryce,” Neal answers without hesitation.

Peter stares at Neal with curiosity. “His exception,” Peter says with thought. “Bryce is in love with them.”

Neal swallows heavily, eyes darting away. He breathes heavily. “Yes,” he says softly. “Yes, I am.”

“You and Elizabeth are the only two I ever told,” Bryce tells them, feeling rare tears fill his eyes. “No one else knows.” Bryce breathes out, burying his face into his hands.

Bryce couldn't believe he was breaking down in front of them.

Peter and Elizabeth stare at him with a look of empathy.

Bryce was, _is_ head over heels in love with Chuck, but Chuck doesn't love him back. The complete opposite in fact.

“Neal, _I,_ was right,” Bryce explains. “I have been on my own for far too long.”

“Then why don't you just go back?” Elizabeth asks curiously.

Bryce shakes his head. “I can't, Neal wasn't lying when he said no one like me,” Peter and El sighed sadly when they heard that. “Besides, they don't know I'm alive.”

“What about-?” Peter trailed off, knowing that Bryce would know who he was talking about.

“Even him,” Bryce says. “He still hates me, and he doesn't even know that I sacrificed everything for him.”

“Hi,?” Peter questions.

“Chuck,” Bryce decides to tell them. Neal knows that they are trustworthy so Bryce will be able to trust them. “His name is Chuck.” Bryce breathes heavily. “And I'd die for him, _have_ died for him, and would do again if it ensure his happiness and safely.”

-.-Two Faces-.-

Peter and Elizabeth eventually warm up to Bryce. They even go as far as asking him for lunch or dinner. At first, Bryce was reluctant but he eventually accepted. And he opened up more and more to them.

“So where did you two meet?” El; asks.

“Stanford.” Bryce says in between bites. “He was studying and I was playing football with some classmates.”

“You're a football guy?” Peter asks.

Bryce shakes his head. “I'm more of a nerd when it comes down to those type of things.”

“You've never played any sports?” El asks with curiosity.

“I was in track and gymnastics,” Bryce answers.

“Peter stared at him, trying to hold back a smile. “You were a gymnast?”

Bryce sighed. He heard the blatant amusement in his voice. “Yes, I was.”

“Leotard and all?”

Bryce nods, looking at him with a tired look.

Peter chuckled. “I would have liked to have seen that,” he says in a light-hearted tone.

-.-Two Faces-.-

After getting to know Bryce the Human, Peter had decided that he wasn't too bad. It was just the CIA version of him that is the problem. So Peter decided that Bryce would go into the office the next day.

Bryce thinks that it will take them time to warm uo to him. Especially because Bryce couldn't exactly show his true self to everyone. He was only able to show Peter and Elizabeth because they reminded him of Chuck and Ellie.

The moment people noticed that he was Bryce and not Neal, they were instantly colder. Bryce deserved it, he really did. He also suspected that they would do that.

At least Peter would be trating him just fine.

The difference between today and yesterday had been very obvious. Bryce's Henley and jeans compared to Neal's usual suit is a very big clue as to who was there.

Bryce got to work right away. Again, unlike Neal, he didn't slack off. Nor was he very chatty.

“Agent Larkin,” Jones greeted out of necessity rather than manner.

But Peter told him that he should at least be a little nicer.

“Jones,” Bryce greets back. Unlike before, Bryce wasn't speaking in his usual cold and hard voice.

Which probably made Jones confused as he had stopped and stared.

“Bryce,” he answers, knowing what the other man was thinking. He kept working, not looking up. “Not Neal.”

Jones stood there for another second before grunting and moving on.

Bryce continued working.

-.-Two Faces-.-

During the meeting when discussing the current case, the others mostly ignored him. When he was presenting, when forced to converse, they were very cold to him. Aside from Jones and Peter.

“We've almost got them,” Peter announces.”We just have to make sure this sting works. Bryce, what do you suggest?”

“Unlike other gangs, they're not going to be accepting new members any time soon,” Bryce tells them. “By that, I mean not at all. It's why they work so well. They work with people who they trust and will not betray them. Unlike other groups, they don't let greed control their-”

“Bryce,” a weak sounding voice sounded.

Bryce feels himself grow cold. He freezes, hesitant to look toward the door.

Bryce releases the breath he hadn't realized that he held in. He turns his head toward the door, swallowing heavily.

It was just as he expected.

“Chuck,” Bryce breathes out, feeling tense.

Bryce knew that it was possible for Chuck to find him there. But he hadn't wanted Chuck to.

Chuck looked very different. Gone was his long, curly hair. It looked more like military standard and was now in a suit instead of his Nerd Herd outfit. Bryce could tell that Chuck had matured a lot.

“Bryce,” Chuck breathes happily.

“Mr Carmichael from Carmichael Industries,” Hughes announces.

The room is silently reacting to this Bryce. They seemed to be shocked at how drastically different he was acting. And Bryce didn't know _how_ to react. He expected for Chuck to find him but he hadn't been prepared to actually _face_ Chuck. He just wasn't ready.

Peter glances between the two, noticing the heavy tension. “Do you want some time to yourselves?” He asks.

With a wide smile, Chuck nods eagerly. “Yes, please.”

Moments pass and everyone is out of the room and Bryce is out of the room. And Bryce is still staring at Chuck. The man who isn't supposed to be there. The man who wasn't supposed to have found him.

Both men were silent, having not said or done anything since the others have left. Bryce stared in shock and hesitance. Chuck stared in hope and ecstasy.

“Bryce,” Chuck repeats, taking a step forward.

Bryce tenses when he sees Chuck move toward him. He wasn't ready. He just isn't ready to face him. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

Chuck lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Bryce. He pushes himself forward, moving closer to him. He tightens his grip on Bryce. “I've missed you,” Chuck whispers softly.

' _I've missed you too,_ ' Bryce thinks to himself. But he can't make himself move. He hears Chuck breathe in and out deeply.

“I thought you were dead,” he says weakly. “For good this time.”

Bryce hesitates. He starts to bring up his hands but stops. He lingers a little more before continuing. Bryce places his hands on Chuck, allowing himself that bit of relief.

Bryce wasn't supposed to, but he had resisted for far too long. He tightens his hold on Chuck, resting his head against him. Bryce sighs. It had been far too long since he'd been with Chuck.

Bryce allows a smile on his face. “I missed you too,” Bryce whispers back.

“Why did you leave?” Chuck sounded as if he was going to break down. “Why wouldn't you come back?”

Bryce sighed. “I thought this was better for me.”

A hurt expression showed on his face. “Better?” He questions. “Why would you think it's better for you?”

Bryce immediately hated himself for causing that expression of hurt. “It's nothing Chuck,” Bryce attempted to brush it off. “I was talking about the mission.”

“No,” Chuck denies, surprising Bryce. “I know that's not why you left,” he pauses, giving him a look that makes Bryce feel guilty for doing what he did. “So why did you do it? Why did you leave?”

“Does it matter?” Bryce asks, still trying to avoid answering his question.

“Of course it does!” Chuck says desperately. “I _need_ an answer. I need to know _why_ one of the most important people in my life decided to just leave me behind! _Again._ ”

Bryce feels himself almost stop. Had he heard that correctly? Did Chuck really say that he was important to him? Bryce never thought that he was to him.

“Bryce?” Chuck repeats.

Bryce didn't know what to say.

“Bryce please,” Chuck says again. “Tell me why.”

Bryce sighs, giving in. He could never deny Chuck. “I thought I didn't have anything left for me,” he confesses, looking away from him. “I didn't think it would matter to anyone.”

Chuck stared at him with wide eyes, a pouty look on his face. He looked as if he could tear up. “Bryce,” his tone of sadness and hurt. “Why would you think-” he cuts himself off, a shaky breath. “You know I care about you.”

Bryce doesn't say anything, still not looking at him.

“Bryce,” Chuck repeats, sounding reluctant. “You _do_ know that I care about you, right?” When Bryce still doesn't say anything, Chuck places his hands on his face, forcing Bryce to look up at him.

Bryce didn't like that he could no longer hide his emotions from Chuck. Chuck, who he is still in love with, would see how much he actually hurt inside.

“You don't really think that I hate you, right?” When Bryce still stayed silent, Chuck continued. “Bryce, you're one of the only people I'd do anything for.” Chuck parted his lips again to say something but stops. He hesitates before speaking again. “I love you Bryce. And I want you with me again; talking about nothing and everything, just like our Stanford years.”

Bryce stares at him with wide eyes. ' _Did Chuck just-?_ '

“Did I manage to silence the great Bryce Larkin?” He says in a light-hearted tone.

Bryce hesitates. “You love me?'

Chuck nods. “I love you Bryce,” he repeats softly. “Please don't make me leave you.”

Bryce was still silent with shock at hearing those three words. He never expected Chuck to feel the same way.

“Please say something,” Chuck pleaded.

Bryce swallows nervously, parting his lips to talk. His eyes were still wide in shock. “You love me?” He whispers, not able to speak louder. He could hardly speak, afraid his voice would break.

Chuck purses his lips, staring at Bryce nervously. He nods slowly. “Yes, yes I do love you.”

Bryce still couldn't believe that he was hearing those words from Chuck's lips.

“Do you,” Chuck hesitated. “How, uh, me?”

Bryce knew what Chuck was asking. Chuck was asking if Bryce loved him back. Which he did, he did _a lot._

Chuck stared back, biting his lips impatiently.

“I, I do,” Bryce saw relief fill Chuck's eyes as he spoke softly. “I do love you, Chuck.”

Bryce _loved_ the way Chuck's face brightened up, a beaming smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile back at him.

-.-Two Faces-.-

“So-”

Bryce looked up at Peter when he had started to speak. After the meeting, and of course their stares and side conversations, he and Peter had to go over a few other things.

“-When are you going to introduce me to your new friend?”

Bryce knew the look on Peter's face. It was very subtle but Bryce knew that Peter knows. That he knows something is up with him and Chuck. It was even in his tone of voice.

“My “friend”?” Bryce said unsurely. He knew Peter was implying something.

“Yes, your “friend” mister Carmichael.”

Bryce hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to introduce Chuck to his other life. “If Chuck's okay with it.”

“If I'm okay with what?”

Bryce looks up to see Chuck entering the now empty conference room.

“Uh Chuck,” Bryce started, a little startled from Chuck having heard them. He glances up at him.

“I wanted to invite you over for dinner,” Peter told him, surprising Chuck. “My wife and I would _love_ to meet a friend of Bryce.”

Chuck smiled back. “Yeah, of course,” he agreed much to Bryce's dismay. He glances over at Bryce, giving him a huge smile. “I'd love to see some of Bryce's friends.”

Bryce faked a smile. He really didn't want Neal’s life to intertwine with his own, but it was already too late, he couldn't go back on things now.

-.-Two Faces-.-

Peter had driven all three of them over to his home. Bryce, having been driven by Peter, and Chuck, having taken a cab, had no other way to get there. It was pretty late in the day when Peter had called El to tell her that they were having two guests over. She had been ecstatic when she found out it was Bryce and his friend.

“Who's this?” El asked excitedly once she had opened the door. She set her eyes on Chuck. She stepped closer to him. “Hi, I'm El-”

Chuck spared him a quick glance.

“Peter's wife and Neal's, or Bryce's I mean, friend,” she shakes his hand. “It's nice to meet you.”

“Hi,” Chuck greeted. “I'm Chuck, Bryce's boyfriend.”

El glances at Peter for a moment and back at Chuck.

Peter leads Chuck into the kitchen, but before Bryce could follow, El stops him. “Bryce,” she says, hand on his arm. She stares at him with concern and confusion. “Is this the same Chuck you mentioned before?”

Bryce thinks for a moment, trying to think back on when he mentioned Chuck. It doesn't take him long to realize that he had told them that he thought Chuck hated him.

“He is, isn't he?” El confirms it herself. “You said he hated you.”

Bryce sighs. “I was mistaken,” he replies honestly. “When I left, it wasn't exactly on a good note.”

El stares at him with concern. She nods, letting him go. She goes ahead of him, sparing a glance at him for a moment before sitting next to Peter.

Bryce follows, taking his seat next to Chuck.

-.-Two Faces-.-

Chuck had gone back to Neal's apartment with Bryce. Being the person that he was, didn't really prepare first and just went straight to New York when he found out about him.

“You never told me how you found me,” Bryce points out. He had a feeling that his shopping spree had something to do with it, but he wanted details.

Chuck and Bryce had decided to cuddle up on the couch, watching some of their favorite movies from the past.

“Oh, Morgan did,” Chuck said simply, not moving from his position where he was laying on Bryce, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Bryce frowned, sitting up a little to look at Chuck oddly. “ _Morgan_ found me?” He asked in a tone of disbelief. If Morgan had found him, then Bryce must have been seriously slacking.

“You say that but Morgan _has_ improved a lot,” Chuck shifted again, adjusting to Bryce's movement. “Ever since he joined Carmichael Industries-”

“ _Carmichael Industries?_ ” Bryce asked unsurely.

“Oh right!” Chuck exclaims, shifting again to face Bryce. “You don't know yet.”

Bryce didn't like the sound of that.

“We don't directly work for them anymore,” Chuck explains. “We run our own business now, it's called Carmichael Industries.”

Bryce tensed. It wasn't working for the government, but he wasn't sure if that was worse or better.

“I know what you're thinking,” Chuck tells him softly. “But I _can_ protect myself just fine Bryce,” he paused for emphasis. “You don't have to worry about me.”

“That's what worries me,” Bryce mumbles softly. He didn't like the situation of everything. He knew it was his own fault for dragging Chuck into this mess that was the CIA, but it was for an important cause, one that should have benefited him.

“Excuse me?” Chuck stared at him, with a frown, a hurt expression on his face. “Why does that worry you? You think I shouldn't be able to protect myself?”

Bryce shakes his head. “It's not that,” he cuts in, not wanting Chuck to be hurt further. “I just don't like what they're introducing you to.”

They go silent. Bryce doesn't want to say anymore and Chuck just stares at him with worry.

“Will you be able to come back with me? Us?” Chuck asked hesitantly.

Bryce stayed silent. He honestly didn't know. His mission was officially over but the director would not let him go back. Well, they might considering they don't know the circumstances of what happened, but there's a big chance that he won't be allowed.

“I don't know if I can,” he says honestly.

Chuck looked at him with hurt.

“Don't get me wrong Chuck,” Bryce immediately says, hating the hurt expression on his face. “I want to go back with you. But as Neal Caffrey, I'm not allowed to leave. At least not yet.”

Chuck sighs sadly. “Are you sure there's no way out of it?”

“If I can convince the director to let me go,” Bryce offered. “But I don't think I will be able to.”

“How long more?”

“Less than two years,” Bryce answers.

“I'll wait for you,” Chuck told him. “And I'll make sure to visit you as much as I can.”

“That's only if I can't go back with you,” Bryce reminded him.

“Either way,” Chuck persisted. “I'll be waiting for you.”

…

…

…

Bryce walked into the apartment center, suitcase and a carry-on along with him. He glanced around on instinct, seeing no one. Casey didn't seem to be in his apartment either, nor were the people in the third apartment.

He approaches Chuck's window, leaning the suitcases against the wall. He grabbed the window, met with resistance when he attempted to lift it. He easily unlocks it, pushing it open. Before he steps in, he places his bags inside.

Bryce frowns as he's stepping in, seeing the empty room. The door was slightly ajar, revealing the open kitchen light.

“I'm warning you!” Bryce heard a shaky voice sound. “I have a weapon! So you'd better- oh.”

Bryce snaps his attention to the door, not bothering to move because he knew that voice.

“Wow, this is weird.”

Bryce stared at the bearded man.

“Chuck mentioned that you'd be coming back,” he said awkwardly, walking into the bare room. “I just didn't really believe him, considering you were, you know,” Morgan motioned over to him. “Not supposed to be here, as in dead. But who knew!” He chuckled an odd laugh.

Bryce kept quiet, still staring at him.

“Oh! You're uh,” Morgan approached digging into his pocket. “You're probably looking for Chuck,” he took out a folded up envelope in his pocket. “He told me to give this to you,” he extended his hand to hand it over. “So I hold onto it just in case I ran into you in some odd place.”

Bryce took the envelope, unfolding it and taking out it's contents.

“Like his old room for example,” Morgan trailed off, sounding as if he didn't know what to say.

Bryce sees a slip of paper and a key. On the paper is an address and a number.

“It's his new address,” Morgan commented. “And the security code.” He paused. “And the key.”

Bryce looks up at Morgan after a minute or two.

“I'll just,” Morgan took a step back, waving to the door. “I'll go. See you around?” A pause. “Or not, okay. Just- bye?”

Bryce glances down at the address again.

-.-Two Faces-.-

Bryce doesn't even have to get to the door before it opens.

“Bryce?”

He beams, dropping his suitcases. He practically tackles Chuck into a hug. “Hey,” he mutters, pulling Chuck into a tight embrace. He fits his arms around him, pulling Chuck close. “I've missed you.”

Chuck hugs him back, holding on tight, refusing to let go. “I've been waiting for you.”

“You don't have to wait anymore,” Bryce attempts to lean away, to get a good look at his face, but Chuck refused to let him.

“You're here to stay?” Chuck asked hopefully. “No missions, no nothing?”

“I'm officially retired,” Bryce stated. “Though, I will be dropping by the NY office every now and then to consult and visit them.”

Chuck leans away, looking a little sad.

“Hey,” Bryce says with a small smile, using his finger tilt Chuck's head up to look back at him. “I didn't say you can't come with me.”

And Chuck gives him the breathtaking smile that he had longed to see for years on end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcome. My tumblr is ElectronicSpace. Feel free to leave a prompt or correct some errors.   
> 1-Note Bryce doesn't know anything past season 2


End file.
